Coming Home
by BornThisWay
Summary: ONE SHOT John Cena is about to give it all away .. but why? and for who? Please Read & Review!


_Evening Kids!_

_How are we all? Good? Great! Yes, I know, I should be working on updating "Between Friends", but I'm in a lecture right now and this just popped into my head_

_Between Friends will be updated by Saturday at the latest, scout's honour_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy! Don't forget that it's ok to review either hahaha_

_(fyi you'll find the flashbacks are in italics)_

It was gone.

He could still feel the weight of it on his shoulder; he could hear the tiny 'chink' when the medallion spun for the fans as he stood atop the entrance ramp. Tonight, at the end of Monday Night Raw, saluting the fans from the ring, he stood alone. No gold, no belt, nothing.

It was a sad day for John Cena and the Chain Gang – Rob Van Dam had won the title, joined DX, and left the arena on the shoulders of virtually every wrestler in the locker room. John had remained in the ring, hearing the boos from the crowd, the silent cheers from his true soldiers willing him to go on, knowing that one day, one day he'd be back.

But for now, it just wasn't enough. Staring around at the stands he took in the ripped 'The Champ is here!" signs, the abandoned Cena jerseys, disfigured wristbands and broken spinner pendants. As he stood in the middle of the squared circle, he knew that this was the end. Begrudgingly, he turned and left the ring, making the long journey up the entrance ramp alone. A shadow of his former self he walked the halls to his dressing room and left. There was no solace to be found for him in wrestling anymore.

It was way past midnight when he pulled into the driveway of his Florida home. Gazing up at the three story house, he remembered the jubilation he'd experienced when he had unlocked the front door for the first time. He'd been so proud; it was just after he retained the US Championship, and he was on top of the world.

"_We're so happy for you man," said his brother Sean as they closed the door of the removal van. "We're going to miss you coming home, but damn, look what you've down for yourself."_

"_Hey! Don't try and get rid of me just yet!" John had protested. "I'll come and visit all the time. We're family, that's what is most important."_

And he had. The first couple of months he'd been home every month or so, even if he had just stopped in to say hello while he was on the road; now, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd spoken to his brothers, let alone visited them. He cringed to think about it. Maybe Vince had been justified in his decision to make him drop the belt. There was a lot of pressure on him at home right now. 'The Marine' was just about to be released, he was still contracted to make a second album for the WWE and then there was family. Family was definitely about to present some problems.

Unbuckling his seatbelt he opened his door and stepped onto the driveway. Casting a forlorn look back at the car he shook his head; he surprisingly had the weekend off, his luggage could wait until tomorrow. Crossing the porch he noticed the glow of a fire in the fireplace through the window. He was surprised, she usually remembered to put it out when she went upstairs at night. Wearily, he entered the front hall and turned to go to the kitchen; the fire could wait. Right now, he needed a drink and to sit down, and he didn't even think he had the energy to do that.

The fridge door was open as he entered the room. Not wanting to wake anyone, he called out softly, "Hello?"

A blonde head popped around the side of the door before hurtling toward him and wrapping her tiny arms around his knees. "Daddy!"

He smiled softly as he knelt down to hug his daughter. "Sophie, what are ya doing up Munchkin? It is way past your bedtime!"

"Needed 'dink," she giggled as John tickled her. "Firrsty."

He tried to be cross, but failed miserably. "You should be in bed!"

The three year old peeped up at him from under her long lashes, deciding that flattery would get her out of this situation. For someone so young, after spending the first two years of her life on the road, she was very intelligent. "Sophie missed Daddy."

He chuckled slightly as he rested back on his haunches, he arms still wrapped around the toddler. "Sophie-bear, Daddy missed you too. But you have to get some sleep."

As he spoke to her, he noticed that she was already drifting off in his arms. He stood slowly and headed upstairs, taking the little girl to her room. Pulling back her covers he laid her down, and dropped a kiss to her brow. "What am I going to do with you Soph," he mused. He shook his head leaving the room, turning back to his daughter when he heard her tiny voice pipe up.

"Mummy missed Daddy," she said drowsily. "Mummy was crying 'cause she wanted you to come home. She was watching you on the TV, and I could hear her when Unca Shawn hit you wif' a chair." She suddenly sat up in her bed. "Daddy, why did Unca Shawn hit you? Did you do something to him?"

The former champ knelt down next to his daughter, and tucked her fallen teddy bear in beside her. "No darlin', Unca Shawn and Daddy were just playing, and Unca Shawn was being silly."

The little girl frowned, fighting the sleep that was quickly overcoming her. "I like Unca Shawn, Daddy." She smiled and closed her eyes. "But I like you better. Will you be here to play with me 'morrow?"

Pain tore at John, her words definitely pulling on some heartstrings. He hated that she even had to ask. He hadn't been home for more than a day at a time recently, and when he had, he'd been too tired to spend time with Sophie. That had to change, was going to change. He remembered an incident when he'd come home about a year ago. The WWE had just come back from Australia, and with his other commitments, he hadn't been home in over two months. To his distress, Sophie hadn't even remembered who he was.

"_C'mere Shorty,"he'd smiled, kneeling down to his baby girl. She'd taken one look at him, and confused, burst into tears. What made it worse was that Randy had come by shortly after . Randy was Sophie's godfather – and she'd run to him with open arms. Crestfallen, he'd turned to his wife, who simply shrugged. What could they do?_

Tucking the covers under his chin he murmured softly. "Of course I will Sophie. Daddy isn't going anywhere."

He headed back downstairs into the lounge, forgetting all about his drink. His wife was asleep on the couch, her tear stained cheeks visible in the glow of the fire. Smiling, he simply stood and watched her. She stirred, and started to wake, obviously uncomfortable. She was about 6 months along now, and very emotional. This pregnancy had been harder on her than when she was carrying Sophie, she'd had high blood pressure and was finding it hard to cope, especially having to look after a three year old on her own as well. John made a decision right then and there. This is it, he decided. I can't go back on the road. Sophie needs me, and this little baby boy of mine is going to need someone to teach him how to wrestle, he thought. I want to be the one who teaches him about right and wrong, teaches him to play football and let him know that no one ever messes with a Cena. The figure on the couch sighed in her sleep, almost sensing his presence.

My wife needs me too, he realised. I can't sit back and leave her to take care of the kids. I promised her the world, and I owe it to her to give her that.

He ran a finger down her cheek and her eyes opened. The connection they shared was unbelievable; her eyes brightened as she saw him, and she felt whole again.

"Hey," she murmured, her voice thick with sleep. "When did you get back?" She struggled to sit up, slipping in the numerous cushions and having to move her rounded stomach. Unable to fit any of her own clothing due to her rounded stomach, she was wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of his socks.

Holding her arms out for a hug, he obliged her and wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her onto his lap. After all this time she still felt so soft under his touch. She hadn't changed a bit since he'd met her five years ago, and he hoped she never did. Dynamic, soulful, honest. She never put anything or anyone before him and the kids he realised. She was perfect. Her face buried in the nape of his neck as he kissed her hair.

"Few minutes ago."

Her tone became apprehensive.

"For how long?" Drawing him back to arms length she looked at him suspiciously. Smiling, he lazily drew his lips to hers, and their eyes locked again, the fire and passion that had been there since the beginning more fervent than ever. He broke first, adjusting his position until he was lying across the couch, his beautiful wife Maria Kanellis-Cena between his legs.

"For good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know John and Maria again lol … can't get them out of my head though, too cute_

_Let me know what you think … that's what the lilac/purple/violet button if for:D_

_Thanks for reading guys!_


End file.
